Mad Dog
Mad Dog is a character met in the Factory Town, near the bottom left. He does not speak much and it is not known how he earned his name. Background It's hard to say what goes through this beady eyed man's head. He's known to be very strict on his two children. Rumor has it that Mad Dog killed his son, Mad Dog Jr. The reason being? Jr. wasn't worthy enough of passing on the Mad Dog name. Appearance Mad Dog is a heavyset, Caucasian male with beady black eyes, a large red nose, a thin black moustache that resembles a frown, and a large, almost bell-shaped head, a trait he shares with Ollie Nickels. His clothing consists out of a metal cap, a Nipple-Patch, a dark green martial arts belt, and a black pair of shorts, and other than this, he doesn't wear that much, going completely shirtless as is common for some denizens of Olathe. Personality Mad Dog's personality can be best described as completely basic, when spoken to by Brad, his speech patterns are shown to be extremely subdued, and lacking in any emotion, he also, as shown by his profile, is very harsh and strict on his two children, killing his own son, Mad Dog Jr. in cold blood due to his apparent worthiness of the Mad Dog name. However, in spite of this, Mad Dog appears to regret his actions, as he will ask his son for forgiveness in one of his victory quotes. How to Invite to Party In order to invite Mad Dog to Brad's party, you must obtain his Spiked Club. This is found by jumping down a ledge in the Factory Road, just before the Factory Club. WARNING: THIS WILL TAKE 500 HP FROM BRAD'S PARTY. BE SURE TO BE ABOVE THIS AMOUNT BEFORE JUMPING. After jumping, enter the cave to the left and climb up the rope to retrieve it from a corpse. The man in which you grab the club from is Mad Dog's son as he bears a "M.D. Jr" tattoo. Alternatively, you can also give him the Spiked Club you found during the Area 1/2 Transition scene with Rick. Battle Mad Dog is a strong party member who can be recruited as early as area 1. Mad Dog always deals powerful damage, and his Nail Comb skill can be quite nasty on enemies. Additionally his strongest attack Hellball unleashes a gigantic fireball at an enemy and deals massive damage in addition to a high chance of burning. Mad Dog can also use a skill called Taunt, which is targeted at every enemy on the screen. The benefit to using this though is that his TP gauge fills by a good chunk for every enemy he's taunted; if there are 3 or more enemies on the screen Mad Dog's TP is almost guaranteed to be maxed out in a single turn. One of Mad Dog's downsides is that he doesn't really have a big skill set, nor a diverse one. Skills Statistics Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Spiked Club * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: Nipple Patch * Accessory: N/A Art Mad_Dog_HD.png Tips *Visiting and leaving Factory Town for the first time will trigger the encounter with the Road Scholars, a particularly tough gang who will slaughter the residents of Factory Town and rob you of your mags should you choose to pick a fight with them and lose. This outcome will remove Mad Dog from the game permanently. To avoid the risk of Mad Dog permanently dying, it is recommended for players to find the Spiked Club first before going anywhere near Factory Town. *Mad Dog works well when fighting multiple enemies, due to the fact that Taunt will give him 30 TP when an enemy get's inflicted. Trivia * Mad Dog lost his nipple fighting his children. @Dingalinggames how did mad dog lose his nip * Mad Dog and Percy both have the same favorite food * Mad Dog along with Ollie, Percy, Nern and Fardy lack a mouth. ** In fact it's a common misconception that Mad Dog's moustache is a frown. References Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters